Wild Ride
by Just Dyana
Summary: Collection of one-shots for Gajevy week. Last day: You're Beautiful. Gajeel has finally worked up his courage, and he has something he needs to ask Levy. But it might not be that easy... Complete.
1. Music

_Day one: Music_

* * *

"You're a terrible singer, you know."

Gajeel stopped playing on his guitar to look at his girlfriend. She was sitting on the couch, reading her book, and hadn't even bothered to look up from it to make her comment.

"'s never bothered you before."

"It doesn't bother me."

He rose an eyebrow. She was perfectly hidden behind the hard cover, so he couldn't see her face and decrypt her expression. Not that he was great at it, but right now, with just her voice, he just couldn't tell what was going through her mind.

"You think I'm a terrible singer and you don't mind it?"

She chuckled, and he couldn't help but grin at the sound. Okay, this made sense. She was trying to provoke him. He could handle provocation. It wasn't like Levy anyway, to just straight up criticize his singing, because he knew for a fact that she liked it. She always made it a point to come to sit next to him when he grabbed his guitar. She didn't say anything, except when she joined him, her soft, clear voice dancing above his own, deep and husky.

If you asked him, that was the best part of it. It wasn't the only reason he sang — he did because he liked it, because he enjoyed the feeling of the strings under his fingers, because he had memories of songs — but it could have been.

"What can I say, I guess I'm just that into you."

_Shit_. He practically choked on air when she said that, like he did _every single time_ she mentioned her feelings for him. He just wasn't getting used to it, nor to how easy it apparently was for her. Because it was fucking _hard_ for him. He would like to think that she knew anyway, because he at least tried to _show_ it, but his girl was good with words, and so she used them instead.

He liked it, by the way, it really wasn't a problem, it was just that putting words on things had a way of making them real. You could interpret actions. Words had a _meaning_. Levy would have argued that you can also perfectly interpret words and, well, maybe you could, but he wasn't a man of words, and he'd better not try it on him. She didn't really need to give things double meanings though. Simple meanings worked _just fine_ on him.

He set his guitar on the nearest chair, taking his time to make sure it wouldn't fall. Right now, he kinda just wanted to _pounce_ on her, but if she was teasing, then she deserved the same treatment.

On the couch, Levy bit her lower lip in anticipation as she watched Gajeel's actions over her book, raising it again to hide her eyes when he turned towards her. Everything in his movements screamed 'predator', from his smooth movements to the grin on his face, revealing his teeth.

Slowly, he sat down next to her. He knew she wasn't even reading anymore, just waiting for him to start the game. Well, he'd give her _exactly_ what she was looking for.

He took the book from her hands and unceremoniously dropped it to the ground, earning a squeak of protest, cut short when he caught her chin between his fingers. The book should have been the _last_ thing on her mind, and he intended to remind her what she had just brought on herself.

"Yer into me, but ye don't like my singing, hm?"

Levy blinked, the perfect image of innocence. She was absolutely _not _fooling him.

"Well, I don't _mind_ your singing, Gajeel."

"Really? 'cause I like yours." He leaned closer to her, watching her skin redden as he did, and finally left a biting kiss on her collarbone, earning a soft moan. "I think you have a really… really… nice… _voice_."

A voice that she was currently letting out just as nicely, her small body starting to writhe under his. She wasn't that vocal, and he knew it, but _fuck,_ the things her voice did to him.

"Gajeel," she sighed softly as her hands ran on his arms, tracing his muscles lightly and ending up on the nape of his neck, where she tangled them with his hair, pulling him just a bit closer. He groaned against her skin, trying his best not to shiver under her treatment, and again, she chuckled. This time, he pulled away, frowning.

"Actually," she said, "I really, really like your voice too."

He took in her blush, and the hunger in her eyes. Oh. _That_ was why she'd tried to distract him.

He grinned, then sat back on the couch and lifted her as though she weighted nothing, pulling her on his lap.

"Then maybe yer the one who should be trying to make me _sing_."

Levy rose an eyebrow.

Challenge accepted.

* * *

_Hope you've enjoyed! I don't know how many days I will be able to complete, but I'll no doubt see you tomorrow for Day 2: Past & Future! Reviews are love, reviews are life :)_

_Dya._


	2. Past & Future

_Day two: Past and Future_

* * *

"Fucking hell, Levy, this is _dangerous_!" Gajeel hissed as he followed the young woman through the dark streets of Magnolia.

"I _know_," she replied on the same tone, her whispers echoing unpleasantly in the deserted alley. "I don't want to be here anymore than you do, but we need to catch this thief!"

Gajeel bit back a retort, gritting his teeth and digging his hands into his pockets instead. She was right. He knew it. His girl was always right, and that was one of the many things he loved about her.

Well. Technically, she wasn't _his_ girl. He had no right to her. If he was half a decent person, he would probably have walked away from her by now. But he wasn't even that, so here he was, running after a time-traveller thief in Magnolia's past. Neither of them knew where, or rather _when _they were at this point. They had jumped through doors, mirrors and windows enough to completely lose track of time.

They couldn't afford to lose the thief now; if they did, they probably wouldn't be able to come back. Both of them expected there to be some sort of trap now. Gajeel had a horrible, horrible feeling. He didn't like the smell of the air that night. Everything was tense, like something terrible was just waiting to happen.

Levy was walking slightly ahead of him, which allowed him to keep an eye on her, making sure that he would be able to interfere if anything happened. She did look like she was being careful, and that allowed him to relax, just a little. His girl — _not his girl_ — was good at what she did, and she was fucking smart. He could beat up the thief and anything that was needed, but he trusted her fully to get them out of here. He'd follow her anywhere, blindfolded and with his hands tied behind his back.

Then, he heard a laugh.

_Her_ laugh.

He froze. Levy was the first one to react. Quickly, she grabbed his hand and dragged him into an alley, before glancing back out, pressing her hand against her mouth to hold back a surprised squeak when she saw _herself_, Jett and Droy walking in the street.

"That's… me," she whispered, tilting her head to the side. Huh, she had completely forgotten about that outfit. Shorts and a bra. Wow, she was really trying to get out of the "library girl stereotype", huh? She had absolutely _embraced_ it since then.

Gajeel's chest was pressed against her back, his arm circling her waist so he could yank her back if needed while he observed their surroundings. It took him seconds to _understand_. To _recognize_. It wasn't that something terrible was going to happen; something terrible _had_ happened.

Him.

"Gajeel, are you okay?"

Levy's voice barely made it through to his ears. He didn't even notice he was starting to shake as his eyes darted to the roof of the nearest house. It was only vague, but he could see it. The spiky shape of his hair, as he waited there, like a _predator_, waiting for the group to be _right_ where he needed them to…

He heard Levy's gasp when the form jumped, knew she understood then what was about to happen, but he couldn't do anything. He couldn't tear his eyes away from himself as he walked towards the group, practically letting out a whimper when Levy chuckled — she fucking _chuckled_ — "Wow, you scared me, didn't see you there!".

And then his voice, and he mouthed the words he knew by heart of that night he could never forget "Oh you should be scared."

Levy pulled him back, forcing him to look away. He heard a scream — _her scream_ — and he tried to jump in. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her, not ever, not ever again.

"Gajeel," she called desperately, tilting his head towards her, "Gajeel, please, listen to me. I'm _okay_. I'm, well, _she's_ going to be okay. You can't go there. This is the trap. We can't change the past Gajeel."

He knew it, but the sounds it made killed him. Metallic knuckles on flesh, screams, whimpers, and then she started to _beg_ him to let go of her friends… He pressed his hands against his ears, his entire body now shaking.

Levy watched him with horror. She didn't know what to tell him to make him understand that she was fine. That hadn't been true at the time, of course, but she had managed to survive through that. Much better than him, actually. She knew the guilt had never stopped eating at him, while she knew how to process pain. She _was_ a fighter after all. It hadn't been the first time she had been hurt. Right now though, she didn't know what to do as she watched him fall apart.

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down to the ground so they would be more stable. His hands fell and he groaned as he wrapped his arms around her, the gesture both desperate and extremely careful, as though he feared to…

She held him tighter, putting his head in the crook of her neck. _He doesn't want to hurt me_. Even as the sounds faded — she remembered how brief the actual encounter had been — Gajeel remained there, trembling for a long time before, finally, managing to calm down. He didn't let go of her though.

"I'm horrible," he finally said, his voice hoarse, and she wondered if he had cried. She couldn't tell. "Why… Why are you letting me be here?"

Levy closed her eyes, starting to soothingly play with his hair and rubbing his back.

"Because I forgave you."

He let out a choked sob.

"I don't _deserve_ forgiveness."

"It's not about that," she whispered. "I forgave you anyway. What you did…" She swallowed. "What you did was horrible, and… and I think you were a bad person back then."

Gajeel felt his heart drop. He knew she was right. After all, she was always right, wasn't she?

"But that's not true anymore. You're a _good_ man, Gajeel. Things change. _People_ change. _You_ did. And I'm _so happy_ that you're here now."

He nodded without a word. He didn't believe that, actually. He didn't think he was a good man. She'd just… She had just been around. He had just been lucky. So unbelievably lucky to have her here, so unbelievably lucky that she had given him forgiveness. He didn't want to disappoint her anymore.

He pulled away, giving her shoulders a squeeze, and deliberately stood up quickly again, knowing that if he thought about how close she was, about her parted lips, about her hands on his back, he wouldn't be able to do much more tonight. Maybe he had changed, but that didn't make him any less selfish, and he refused to use her in any way.

"Thanks, shrimp," he mumbled without looking at her, which didn't stop him from just _knowing_ that she was rolling her eyes. "Let's go catch a thief."

He held out his hand to her, and she took it with a playful sigh.

Levy was always right, so people probably did change. Right now, he just didn't think he was good enough for her, not good enough to try to be by her side. She deserved better than him. But maybe, just maybe, if he kept changing, he would get there. One day. He just hoped she would wait until then.

She entangled her fingers with him, closing her eyes briefly. She hoped he would get a point where he didn't hate himself so much that he was unable to see the people who loved him around him.

She would wait until then.

She would wait for him forever if she had to.


	3. Children

_Day three: Children_

* * *

Levy walked into the apartment she shared with Gajeel with a yawn, and slowly started shedding the several layers of clothing she was wearing. Magnolia had been under the snow for days now, and as much as she liked it, she refused to get cold. Once she had gotten rid of the two scarfs, the gloves and the enormous coat she was wearing, she also removed her pullover and the pants she was wearing, which left her in leggings and sweater.

She stretched with a relieved sigh, finally feeling lighter, and then glanced around, expecting to find Gajeel staring at her with his mocking grin. He had mentioned before that he "liked watching her undress". He wasn't there, though, so she assumed he hadn't come home yet. They were taking a bit of a break from quests recently, but he still went to the guild regularly, just in case something interesting for the both of them would pop up.

So she was very surprised when, upon walking in their living-room, she found him laying down on their couch, eyes half-closed.

"Hey," he groaned when she walked in.

"Hey," she answered, immediately dropping the books she was carrying with her on the table to walk towards him, slightly worried. "Are you okay?" she questioned, putting her hand on his forehead, and frowning when she discovered it was hot. Sure, her own hands were cold, but she was pretty sure this wasn't normal.

He opened his eyes as she did so and moved to grab her hand, sighing at the fresh feeling.

"Fine. 's just that dumbass…"

Levy frowned. "Did you get into a fight?" Not that it explained anything but…

"He started it, okay? Wasn't going to walk away from it."

"Walk away from _what_, exactly?"

There was a brief silence, and Gajeel at least had the decency to seem embarrassed. "…Snowball fight."

Levy shook her head. So the guy he was talking about had to be Natsu — it just had to. It didn't explain much, though. Her Dragon Slayer was pretty solid, after all. "Gajeel, you look like you fell into the canal."

He glanced away sheepingly, pointedly avoiding her eyes, and Levy huffed in disbelief. He couldn't be _serious_.

"That's Blondie's fault though, okay? She made an alliance with Iceman and I wasn't expecting it, so they took me by surprise."

Levy shook her head softly. She now had a hard time holding back her laugh. It did sound like Lucy though. The girl hated to lose, and working with Grey for a snowball fight was probably the smartest thing to do.

"But I did drag Natsu with me," Gajeel added with a satisfied grin.

Oh, God. She bit her lip, trying not to burst out laughing. He looked so _proud_ of himself. She leaned down to kiss him softly on the forehead.

"What are you guys, six? Don't move, I'm going to make you something hot."

She was standing up when his arms snuck around her waist and he dragged her onto the couch with him, holding her against him with no effort.

"Don't ya know body heat is the best thing for that stuff?" His voice in her ear made her shiver, and for a second, she thought maybe she could indulge him. But then she pushed back against him and stood up again, shaking her head. _One of them_ had to be the responsible adult in this situation.

"Just wait here, okay? I'll be back in a second."

He grumbled while she walked into the kitchen, and Levy laughed to herself while putting a pan of the stove.

That big, adorable, sick idiot was her idiot. And she wouldn't exchange him for anything else in the world.

* * *

_All feedback is greatly appreciated!_


	4. Library

_Day four: Library_

* * *

It was only after hours of work that Gajeel allowed himself to take one step back to contemplate his job, and to give a satisfied grin at the sight. He was used to metal, but doing so much in an entire room had been more complicated than he'd expected. Still, everything was ready now. He just had to wait for tomorrow, when Levy would come home from her quest, right on time for her birthday.

He had felt completely lost without her in the beginning. He had reassured her that he would be _just fine_, and had soon faced the hard truth: he wasn't fine without his girl. He wasn't fine at all. He was worried, bored, he… He fucking _missed_ his blue haired fairy. He missed her smile, her smell, her touch, her voice, the books she let everywhere in their apartment. He didn't know since when he couldn't function without her, but the worst part was that he didn't even mind.

He'd just wait for her to get back. He had gotten the idea for her birthday present a while back now, so he had used that time to work on it, but now that he was done… He frowned and looked down at his open hands. They were big, calloused, and they were empty without hers in them. He closed them, shaking his head.

He was so fucking whipped, and he didn't even care.

The next day, he jumped to his feet the second he heard the door open. He had been pacing up and down for hours at this point, before settling on the couch, pretending he was _not_ desperate for her to come back (that was a complete lie).

"I'm so sorry," she apologized, "Jett and Droy insisted that we— hmph!"

He engulfed her in a hug, lifting her up the ground and just holding her close, burying his nose in her hair. She chuckled in his hold, and hugged him back.

"Missed me, big boy?" she questioned softly.

He merely grunted as a response. Of fucking course he had missed her. He set her down gently and grabbed her face in his hands. She smiled at him, and honestly, she had the sweetest smile.

"Didn't ya?" he mumbled.

Levy laughed again. He was actually blushing and glancing away from her, and honestly, Gajeel's shyness had to be one of the most adorable things she had ever seen. She knew it came from a place of genuine worry though, so she always did her best to reassure him.

She leaned in to give him a peck on the lips.

"Of course I missed you."

He let out a growl of content as she leaned in again to kiss him, while her own hands reached for him, first brushing against his jaw, and then slipping in his hair in a more needy, bringing his body closer to hers, and he would have grinned smugly if he hadn't missed her just as much.

He did push back though, even if everything in him wanting to push her against the wall and take her right then and there.

"Wait," he said, his voice husky, managing to pull himself away from her.

She let out a pleading moan, and it took everything he had not to dive right back in. Fuck, she had no idea what she did to him.

"There's something I want to show you."

He grabbed her hand and started dragging her through the apartment before she had the chance to say anything, and pushed her into the room they used to just… Put useless things away. Levy blinked a couple of time, and then gasped, pressing both hands against her mouth to cover her scream of joy.

Gajeel rose an eyebrow. Huh. That was bit over the top.

"Happy birthday shrimp."

"You _remembered_!"

"…Of course I did, we've been—"

"It's a _library_!" she shrieked, interrupting him and walking into the room, running her fingers on the metallic shelves where he had already put the books.

"Yeah, never really understood how you arranged that stuff so you may want to take a look at that, but…"

"Oh Gajeel it's _perfect_! Thank you thank you thank you!"

She threw her arms around him, and before he knew it, she had locked her legs around him. He didn't even bulge at the sudden weight, simply grabbing her to make sure she wouldn't fall. He didn't really know what to do with the swell he felt in his chest, the warmth that filled him. _He_ was able to make her that happy.

Fuck, he really loved her, didn't he?

"Yer welcome," he said, closing his eyes, letting himself relax.

She was back. She was happy.

That was all he really needed.

* * *

_One day late, but it's there now! Feedback is greatly appreciated!_


	5. Together, Forever

_Day five: Together, Forever_

* * *

"You need to let go!"

"No!"

"I ain't fucking joking Levy, _fucking let go_!"

Levy simply shook her head as the tears streamed down her face. Her sobs barely moved her chest, as her entire body was practically crushed against the ground by Gajeel's weight. She was already wincing in pain at the strain it put on her shoulders and wrists.

She wasn't sure when everything had gone wrong. It was supposed to be just a normal quest; just a routine 'taking out a bad guy' kind of thing. They had _not_ expected to discover a mad scientist's laboratory. Gajeel had taken out a few weird creatures, probably the scientist's creatures, while she stayed behind carefully, ready to jump in should he need it. She had no problem letting him shine; she knew he didn't like it when she got too involved, and it was just fine with her. She could be the brain while he was the brawn. They worked well like that.

It hadn't taken her long to notice the cameras and to destroy them, but she guessed it either had been too late, or she had missed some, and now she regretted it bitterly. One way or another, the mad man behind all this had found out that Gajeel was the Iron Dragon Slayer. And apparently, he just so happened to have a gigantic magnet right there.

He had lured them both inside his base. Levy _had_ insisted then that it looked like a trap, but Gajeel had shrugged it off. Considering what they'd faced so far, he hadn't thought there would be much worse inside.

Now, he was hanging above what looked like molten metal, the irresistible attraction exerting itself on him with all its strength, and Levy's small, weak arms as the only thing that kept him from dying.

But she _had_ to let go. He was way too heavy. She would injure herself badly, or worse, fall with him, and he refused that. It was metal burning down there — there _was_ a small, ridiculous, pathetic chance that he might survive falling in it. Levy absolutely wouldn't. He'd tried to stay calm at first, but her repeated refusals were making him completely lose it now.

With the heat, he didn't even know how she managed to keep a grip on him. He was impressed at his girl's will, but… But now wasn't the time. Now was the time to say goodbye.

"Hey," he said, trying to keep it together, "it's been nice, shrimp."

"D-Don't you dare, Gajeel," she begged. "I'm getting you out of here. We're getting out of here. I j-just have to think of _something_."

Shit. He was tearing up now. Because he didn't _want_ to say goodbye. He finally _had her_, like he'd wanted for what felt like forever now. He regretted the kisses he hadn't had the time to give her, the laughs they hadn't shared, the life they hadn't had. He regretted all the times he'd hurt her, and he regretted not being able to tell if he had managed to make up for it.

"Y'need to let go of me now angel. I'm not taking ya with me."

Levy stared at him. She could barely see his face with tears. She hated the tone in his voice. She could deal with him being mad and shouting at him, but she hated that he was giving up. How _could_ he? How did he _dare_?

She needed an _idea_.

Now.

The second the idea struck, her brain started working again. Her left hand let go of him, and she cried out in pain as all his weight went on her right arm. She saw the worry on his face, but slowly, very slowly, she managed to move to grab one of her pens, not without letting out new grunts of pain.

"You've done half the work now. _Let go_."

Oh, God, he needed to _shut up_.

She managed to open it with her thumb and held it in front of him. She noticed his surprise. Her movements were clumsy, as she wasn't used to writing with that hand, but she still managed to form the word. Once she was done, he stared at the word dumbly for a second.

_Helium_.

What…

Before he understood it, the balloon-word was under him, pushing him up, slowly but surely. He could still feel the magnet's powerful grip on him, but it seemed that he was progressively getting further from it. Once he finally arrived on Levy's level, she dragged him on the ground, where he remained, laying down. He still couldn't move, but he was _safer_.

For a few moments, they laid there, her head on his shoulder, before she finally pulled herself up.

"I'm going to find a way to stop the magnet," she said softly. Her voice was broken, still hoarse because of her tears. He grunted in approval, and he watched her standing up. It wasn't like he had any way to help her right now.

"Levy." She turned to look at him. She wasn't used to hearing him say her name instead of one of the nicknames he usually used. "Y'need to listen to me. If I tell you to do something, you need to do it."

She stared at him for a few seconds, and he felt himself practically shiver under her cold eyes. "If you want me to do that, don't _ever_ tell me to let go of you again, Gajeel. Because I will _never_."

With that, she walked away quickly. He could tell she was mad, and he understood. It would probably drive him insane if she told him to leave her behind, even if it was for his own good.

He snickered to himself. She really cared that much about him, didn't she?

Well. He'd have to check if he still had that ring in his pocket. He hoped it hadn't fallen down.

He had a question for her.

* * *

_Almost there, two days left! (and I'll finish one day late) Reviews are greatly appreciated :) Not gonna lie, it's a bit depressing for an author not to get feedback at all..._


	6. Reconciliation

_Day six: Reconciliation_

* * *

Levy didn't bother looking up when she heard the door of the apartment open and close. Gajeel had left hours ago after a long fight, and even though she'd cried her heart out afterwards, even though she had been unable to fall asleep because of the huge weight on her stomach, she had no intention of backing down.

She heard his step, and she knew he stopped in the door's opening. Her back was turned to him, and she had a book open in her lap, but she could tell he was staring at her. She wondered if he also knew she couldn't decipher any of the words in front of her. Maybe he did. He knew her pretty well after all.

But neither of them were used to fights. They didn't… They didn't fight. Gajeel teased her, Levy pretended to get annoyed, but they didn't _fight_. It wasn't them. They had friends who fought all the time, just because they liked to make-up, but… But not _them_. If Levy was upset, Gajeel would do everything to bring a smile back to her lips, no matter what it was, and if she knew he wasn't doing great, she stopped at nothing to make it feel better.

That was what they did. They took care of each other.

So right now, in the room's heavy atmosphere, neither of them knew what to do.

"Levy?"

She closed her eyes tight when she heard his voice. He didn't sound okay, and it took everything she had not to go throw herself in his arms. She hated this. He sounded lost and confused. He also never said her name — but it was probably better that he had. She wouldn't have reacted happily to a 'shrimp'.

She turned around slowly, and for a second, they stared into each other's eyes. It was obvious that the argument had both made them sick. Gajeel looked particularly horrible, but he seemed crushed with relief when she looked at him, like he had feared she would refuse to do even that.

It was close enough from the truth. He had been terrified she wouldn't be there when he would come back.

His voice wasn't much more than a whisper when he opened his mouth again.

"…I didn't mean to scare you."

Levy's eyes softened immediately.

It was true that angry Gajeel was terrifying. She wasn't used to seeing that anger directed at her. In fact, she never had. Even on _that_ night, years ago, he hadn't been mad. He'd been… _amused_. It was probably worse, actually. Tonight, he had been mad. Furious, even. And that had been scary, sure, but not one second had she really feared for herself. She hadn't thought he would hit her or hurt her in any way.

"I'm fine. I… I didn't want to hurt you."

Levy had a way with words; something Gajeel didn't have, and something she knew could really, really damage him. She was always careful with what she said, but in anger she couldn't control everything that came out of her mouth. She knew how afraid he was not to be good enough for her, that one day she would realize it and walk away, and…

"_What are we even _doing_together if that's what you think of me?_"

Gajeel nodded.

"I know. Neither did I."

She felt a surge of anger waking up again as he finally crossed the space between them, standing behind the couch on which she was sitting. His hand cupped her face, and she saw one of his pointed teeth poke out as a weak grin made its way on his face when he saw the expression on her face.

"I wasn't hurt. I was angry."

He nodded again.

"Yeah. But I didn't mean to do that either."

She sighed, turning her head to rest it against his palm. He'd only been gone for a couple of hours and she had missed his touch and his heat _so_ much. He wasn't completely wrong. She _had_ been hurt — anger was just her way of expressing it.

"Come here?" she offered, tapping the couch next to her.

He complied eagerly, and let out a small groan of relief when she climbed on his lap, letting him wrap his arms around her as he held her tight. For a moment, they remained silent, but Levy didn't think they could leave it like that.

"I'm a fighter, you know, Gajeel," she said softly.

"I know." His voice was dull.

"Sometimes, I'm going to get hurt."

He gritted his teeth. "I know."

"I try my best _not_ to," she added with a smile. "I don't exactly _enjoy_ it."

That managed to make him grin. "Yeah, ya'd better not be doing it _on purpose_."

"But it's part of my life," she added more seriously. "Just like it is for you. I don't enjoy seeing you coming home half-dead, and I do wish you'd be more careful. But I'd never ask you to stop fighting."

He let out a long sigh. Yeah, but she was just so small and fragile and she meant _everything_ to him. It would kill him if… If…

Still, he answered what she needed to hear. "I know."

She sighed, resting her head against his chest. "I promise I'll try, but I'm not going to just stop working at the guild." …_not just because you don't like it._

Part of her was sorry about this. She didn't want him to worry, she didn't want him to be hurt, and she knew he would if something happened to her. That was, something worse than the broken wrist she'd come back home with this morning. However, she just didn't want to give that up. The guild, and the quests, were a part of her life. A big one; one she really enjoyed. And she really needed him to be okay with that.

She looked up at him expectantly. She didn't want another fight, but she needed _something_ from him.

"Okay," he said, tightening his grip around her.

He was terrified as he said that. He didn't want anything to happen to her, ever. He didn't know how he'd deal with it, but then, _she_ did all the time. Maybe he needed to take a page of her book.

"If you get hurt, I'll murder everyone involved though," he mumbled in her hair.

She laughed lightly, and he was finally able to relax when he heard the sound.

"You can't do that," she protested, knowing he was probably joking… Probably.

"Guess you'll have to stay around to watch me," he grinned.

She heard the message loud and clear. 'Stay around' was his way of telling her not to get killed. She had absolutely no intention of that happening either.

"I will."

And with him there, she was finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

_Last day tomorrow! I hope this was an enjoyable read :) Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	7. You're Beautiful

_Day seven: You're Beautiful_

* * *

Levy hummed lightly as she got ready for the night. She had been pleased, and maybe a bit amused, when Gajeel had asked her out. They didn't really do that; they never had actually. They worked together, and they lived together now, but they had never gone through the 'dating' stage of the relationship. That didn't mean they didn't do stuff together, including things that were definitely date-like, but he had never actually _asked her out_.

She kind of liked it.

She put on a tight, black jumpsuit that stopped mid-thigh, and she grinned as she twirled around to check how she looked. Oh yes, the backless top was definitely the right call. She didn't know what Gajeel had in mind exactly, but she _did_ know that he really liked black. Particularly on her, possibly even more _off_ of her, and she had so little opportunities that she had every intention of driving him _crazy_ tonight.

Oh, it's not that it was a complicated thing to do, but she could rarely tease him — he was pretty quick at taking her baits. In fact, if he had been there, they would probably not have made it to the restaurant. For some reason though, he had insisted on them meeting there, and the thought had her heart fluttering. This all felt very important, and her mind couldn't help but flying around, imagining things. Imagining him going down on one kn—

She shook her head quickly, and her blue curls bounced on both sides on her face as she grabbed her coat and a scarf. Well, maybe this was the reason, but she didn't want to get ahead of herself.

She practically ran all the way to the restaurant, unable to help herself. There was just something happy and giddy inside of her that refused to settle down. She arrived early, but he was standing there, and it took her breath away. He was wearing a white shirt, and she chuckled under her breath as she walked up to him. He never wore shirts, but boy did she approve.

"Hey," she said softly touching his arm. "You're here early."

She watched him swallow as he took her in, his eyes lingering on her creamy legs, then her shoulders, and finally on her cherry lips, before he finally looked into her eyes.

"W-well so are you," he mumbled.

She felt like a teenager all over again. She wanted to laugh out loud because of how happy she was right now — and they _lived_ together, God, how could he still be making her feel like that?

"Wanna go in?" he questioned, pointing at the restaurant, one of the most fashionable in Magnolia at the moment.

She nodded, adverting her eyes almost shyly as she took his arm. He stiffened for a second, and then walked her in with a smug grin. Truth be told, he had been terrified just a few moments ago, but she reminded him that with her by his side, he could do _anything_. Even… even what he had planned tonight.

The meal went just fine, but to be honest, it was a blur in both of their minds, and they would later be completely unable to tell what they had talked about. Their day, maybe, or the latest book she had read — they honestly had no idea whatsoever.

What they both remembered, though, was how, once they were done, Gajeel had put his hand on Levy's. It was so small under his, and it would have made him smile, if he didn't feel so stressed out.

"Listen, angel, the reason why I asked you to come here tonight is…"

And then, a big, angry monster crashed through the window screaming for blood.

Yup, just another day in Magnolia.

Luckily for everyone in the restaurant, two of the many skilled members of Fairy Tail were there. Unluckily for the restaurant, while one of them was well-known for handling her problems with minimal damage, the other… was not.

At least they didn't ask Gajeel to pay the bill, but they didn't exactly look happy when the couple left, leaving mostly ruins behind them.

Levy couldn't stop laughing on the way home. It wasn't that it had been fun, it was just that this was so… so… Just so _Fairy Tail_-y. They couldn't go anywhere without being attacked by a monster.

"Not what I had in mind," Gajeel admitted in a mumble, sounding rather bummed.

She immediately reached for him, still laughing softly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said warmly, and it filled him with a fuzzy and now familiar emotion. "Well, I would have liked to keep the jumpsuit intact," she admitted, glancing down at the shredded, covered in monster's blood piece of clothing. "I really liked it."

"Yeah, me too," he commented. "That's why you were wearing it, huh?"

Levy at least _tried_ to look sheepish at that.

"Y'look beautiful whatever yer wearing though, y'know that?"

This time, she actually blushed. Gajeel usually made her _feel_ beautiful, and he did a great job at it too, but words were her domain, and to hear him say it had a really special ring to it. Suddenly, he stopped walking, and she did the same, eyeing him curiously.

"Okay shrimp, that's not how I'd planned it, but fuck that." He rummaged in his pocket for a few moments, and finally found what he was looking for. He wouldn't have been happy if he had lost that ring _again_.

"Marry me?"

She squealed and threw her arms around him.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…"

She couldn't stop saying it, even as she kissed him everywhere, even as tears spilled out of her eyes, even as he held her so tight he could actually have crushed her.

Yes. She wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

_And this is the last day of the Gajevy week. It was really fun for me to participate in, and I hope you've enjoyed yourself as well. I think this does for a nice conclusion to this series ^-^ Do consider leaving a review to tell me if you liked it, it means a lot!_

_Dya._


End file.
